Recently, various types of electronic devices, such as a mobile communication terminal, a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a notebook, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a wearable device, a digital camera, and a PC, have been widely used with the development of digital technologies.
Research and development, as well as usage, not only of a call function and a multimedia play function (e.g., music play and video play) but also of an augmented-reality (AR) function in electronic devices have been increasing in recent years. AR is a technique for displaying a real object (e.g., real environment) combined with relevant virtual information (e.g., text, an image, or the like). Unlike virtual reality (VR), which deals only with a virtual space and virtual objects, AR provides relevant virtual objects on an object in a real environment, thereby providing a user with additional information that is difficult to obtain from the real environment alone.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.